Shute
Shute (シュウト, Shūto) is a character that appears in Superior Defender Gundam Force. Bio Shute is a young boy who lives in Neotopia, and an inventor. While skating he comes across the first invasion force of the Dark Axis led by Zapper Zaku. When he comes under threat of the BaguBagu, Shute is rescued by Captain Gundam. Captain is discovered later by Shute in his workshop after defending him from the Magna-Musai's main cannon. Helping Captain recover, he joins him at the Factory District to repel Zapper Zaku once more, this time causing Captain's Soul Drive to activate. Because of his ability to aide Captain and causing the Soul Drive to activate, Shute becomes a member of the Super Dimensional Guard. Personality Shute is remarkably kind and loyal, especially to his friends. Not just willing to speak up on their behalf, he's also not afraid to risk his life for them should they be in danger. This strong sense of camaraderie has won the respect and admiration of those that originally thought little of him, such as Zero, Bell Wood and Genkimaru. Even the fake Princess Rele created by Deathscythe was drawn to him because of this. Shute possesses a great amount of determination. When given a task he goes at it with great zeal, trying every option available. Captain describes Shute as, "The one who never gives up, who never admits defeat." Even when the prospects of success appear unlikely and even impossible, Shute doesn't let up. Inventions & Equipment * In-line Skates - Basic in-line roller skates that are able to attach to Shute's shoe's and stored on his backpack when not in use. ** Rocket Booster - An enhancement to Shute's skates, they provide a rocket boost for additional speed. ** Magnetic Skates - Another enhancement to Shute's skates, they provide an electro-magnetic charge to his skate's wheels. This allows him to attach to metallic objects or walls. * Kite - A large kite built by Shute for him to ride in and accompany Captain in battle. It is outfitted with two fans marked with a R and L for steering as well as cheering on Captain. It is outfitted with a large mallet on its right side, and a tube of super adhesive glue on the left. It is tethered to the ground by use of a cable that is able to be held by Captain Gundam or another individual. * Voice Changer - A small hand-held devise, it is capable of transforming anyone's voice into another person's. * Booster Backpack - Modeled after the original booster pack of Captain Gundam. ** Booster Rockets - Contained in the backpack, it allows Shute to jump larger distances or increases his speed. ** Glue Shooter - Modeled after Captain's Beam Saber, it preforms the same function as the tube of super adhesive glue from his kite. Gallery Image:Shute.png| Trivia * Shute's Kite is similar to the Homo-Avis, a civilian one man vehicle from the Universal Century. * Shute's japanese voice actor also voiced Lucas Kankaansyrjä from Gundam Build Fighters Try.